vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tier Harribel
Summary Overall, she's pretty much only a somewhat mid-high tier in the HST due to the fact that she boasts more power than Ulquiorra due to her rank within the Espada but she also has a good quality of feats. She also should be capable of defeating B Class demons such as Younger Toguro in YYH. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C Name: Tier Harribel, sometimes translated as Tier Halibel or Tia Harribel Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 3rd Espada Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Super durability, Super Sensing, Psuedo-flight, Energy projection(With techniques like Cero and Bala), Water manipulation, trans-dimensional travel(with Garganta), Dimension Dumping(With Caja Negacion), Energy Detection(With Pesquisa) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Multi-City Block Level+ (Should be at least as strong as base Grimmjow) | At least Multi-City Block Level+, Large Town Level+ '''via powerscaling (Her Cero should be comparable to R1 Ulquiorra) | '''Town Level '''to City Level''' Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can cover a portion of Karakura Town in water with her water techniques. With prolonged use of her water techniques she would have easily covered the entirety of Karakura Town with water) Speed: High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Level+ | At least Multi-City Block Level+ via powerscaling Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Multi-CIty Block Level+ '''| At least '''Town Level via powerscaling (Survived two slashes from Aizen) Stamina: 'High 'Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Tiburón Intelligence: Combat genius in tactics. Likely one of the most calm and sane Espada like Ulquiorra and Starrk. Analytical and calculated by nature. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: Harribel can charge it up and swing it at the opponent in a very wide form ranging form with her sword. Bala: Weaker than Cero but 20x faster. Can do it by concentrating spirit pressure into her fist and releasing it out of her fist. Gran Rey Cero: An even more stronger powerful version of Cero that's exclusive to the Espada. Wind Cutter: Harribel uses the wind to cut down her opponents from a distance with incredible speed. Even Hitsugaya couldn't react to it. So it must be Mach 20+. Proyectil Azul: She gathers spiritual energy into her sword and launches it out as an attack like an cannon at her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile. Resurreccion (Resurrection): Harribel transforms into shark-like form and gains an overall increase in her stats. The release command for it is "attack". [http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii202/SSJ8Goku/c0b830e5.gif Hirvendo]' '(Boiling):''' Harribel points her blade and evaporates instantly any form of water, that includes ice. '''Cascada (Waterfall): A torrent of water under her control is sent at the opponent. This attack is large enough to cover several town blocks and she can do it pretty casually. La Gota (The Drop): An attack where she condenses a large amount of water before firing it off. This attack is powerful enough to destroy buildings and she can also fire it in rapid succession. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Espada Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Category:Anti-villains